Le sang de la jetée
by Cyrlight
Summary: Alise Degret est la plus jeune membre du Parlement de Souka, députée de la ville de Salencre, et la moins appréciée. Dans une région où la mafia locale, la Main Noire, règne en maître, elle s'oppose au trafic barbare des joyaux de staross, pour lesquels ces innocents pokémon sont massacrés par centaines. Épaulée par ses amis, elle décide de mettre fin à ce commerce odieux.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le sang de la jetée

Le soleil miroitait sur la surface bleutée de la mer, ses éclats pareils à des millions de minuscules diamants. Les vagues s'écrasaient mollement sur la jetée et la brise portait jusqu'au rivage les effluves iodés du grand large. Le bruit assourdissant des cornes de brume indiquait les départs des vieux cargos de pêche qui s'éloignaient en tranchant les flots de part et d'autre pour remplir leurs filets.

Alise contemplait ce spectacle en silence. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir ici. Les embruns l'apaisaient, elle se sentait en communion avec la nature. Elle partageait l'une de ces histoires d'amour avec la mer, celles dont on ne parle jamais.

Grande et svelte, la silhouette élancée, Alise était une belle jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Le teint légèrement halé à cause des longues heures qu'elle passait à se promener au soleil sur les quais, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et les yeux de même couleur, elle possédait un maintien altier qui allait de pair avec la froideur de son visage. Plutôt distante et réservée de nature, elle laissait rarement le moindre sentiment se lire sur ses traits.

Ce jour-là, elle était vêtue d'un élégant blazer gris anthracite, qu'elle portait par-dessus un chemisier blanc. Comme elle n'avait pas fermé le dernier bouton, son col s'écartait pour permettre de distinguer un médaillon d'argent à l'intérieur duquel elle conservait une photographie de sa mère. Elle était morte en lui donnant naissance et c'était la seule chose qu'Alise possédait d'elle.

Elle ne disposait que de très peu d'informations à son sujet, car son père ne lui en parlait pas et elle n'était pas du genre à poser des questions. Elle connaissait uniquement les origines de sa génitrice, qui était fille de parents navigateurs. C'était à n'en pas douter de là qu'Alise tenait sa fascination secrète pour la mer.

Un immense bateau métallique, à la coque aussi laide que rouillée, pénétra dans le port. À sa vue, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et sentit son échine se hérisser. L'une de ses pokéballs, qu'elle conservait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, se mit à trembler. La créature qu'elle renfermait avait également compris ce qui se passait.

Une nouvelle odeur se joignit au parfum salin des vagues, une odeur de mort. Alise avança jusqu'à l'extrémité de la jetée, où l'eau avait brusquement changé de couleur. Sa teinte azurée avait disparu pour devenir écarlate, là où le sang se mêlait à la mer.

Alise frissonna. Les mains dans les poches, elle inspira profondément à deux reprises, malgré les effluves ferrugineux qui lui donnaient la nausée. Elle devait garder son calme, mais c'était difficile avec les cris lancés depuis le bateau qui était en train d'accoster.

Le Starossier. Le cargo de l'enfer. Son nom était une référence aux anciens navires négriers qui traversaient les océans, les cales remplies d'esclaves qu'on exportait vers des plantations où ils périssaient à force de mauvais traitements. Si la traite négrière était désormais interdite depuis un siècle et demi, une nouvelle forme de commerce avilissant avait vu le jour : le trafic de staross.

Ces innocents pokémon étaient pêchés par centaines au large des côtes de la région Souka et, durant le trajet qui les ramenaient au port, dépecés pour récupérer le joyau qui ornait leur orifice ventral, très en vogue sur les bijoux à l'heure actuelle. À cause de cela, l'espèce était en voie d'extinction, mais cela ne préoccupait ni l'équipage du Starossier qui continuait ses basses besognes, ni les acheteurs, ni le reste de la population de la ville de Salencre. Alise avait l'impression d'être la seule à se soucier véritablement de leur sort.

Un tiraillement au bas de son pantalon en lin l'arracha à ses pensées morbides. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol en pierre sur lequel se dressait un petit spinda. Il enlaça son mollet de ses pattes potelées et frotta sa tête contre son genou.

\- Bonjour Mimzy.

Quand Alise s'exprimait, c'était toujours d'une voix profonde et réfléchi. Elle obliqua un tantinet son buste vers l'avant et tapota la créature entre ses deux oreilles. Celle-ci se mit à tituber de contentement.

\- Et bonjour, Candice, ajouta-t-elle avant même de se retourner.

La jeune femme se tenait en léger retrait. Plus petite qu'Alise, elle devait mesurer à peine un mètre soixante et était nettement plus mince. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, encadrés par de longs cils, qui affichaient toujours une expression ingénue. Des taches de rousseur parsemaient son teint diaphane au niveau de son nez retroussé et d'épaisses boucles flamboyantes effleuraient son visage au menton pointu.

Elle arborait une minijupe noire très courte, dans laquelle était rentré le bas de son top moulant. En guise de chaussures, elle portait des souliers vernis, desquels s'élevaient des bas foncés, filé pour l'un d'eux.

\- Mo m'a dit que tu serais sûrement ici, informa-t-elle d'un timbre doux, presque timide. Il...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque son regard se posa sur le Starossier à quai. Sa peau claire pâlit davantage à sa vue et ses lèvres nacrées s'entrouvrirent dans une expression à mi-chemin entre la crainte et la pitié.

\- Ils sont revenus. Encore...

\- Je prie Lugia chaque nuit pour que ce bateau infernal sombre dans les flots, en vain. Il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Il y a des gens à bord, rappela Candice.

\- Des assassins. Ils ne méritent même pas de se faire engloutir par la mer.

L'autre ne releva pas. Elle tritura nerveusement la lanière de la sacoche en cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière tandis que le silence s'installait entre elles. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Candice se décida à reprendre la parole, hésitante :

\- Ça va bientôt être l'heure. Tu viens avec moi ou tu nous rejoindras plus tard ?

Alise, qui avait ramené son attention sur le cargo rouillé, mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre le sens de sa question. Elle secoua la tête afin de s'arracher à la vision de la mer ensanglantée, puis répondit par l'affirmative.

Elle emboîta le pas à Candice et la suivit jusqu'à la rive. Le port était grouillant d'activité en ce début d'après-midi, pourtant pas un seul marin ne se souciait des staross que l'on éventrait dans la cale du Starossier. Cela leur était indifférent.

Elles quittèrent les quais pour regagner la route qui longeait la plage. Candice aimait ôter ses chaussures pour aller marcher dans le sable, mais ce jour-là, elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle devait se rendre le plus tôt possible au stade de Salencre, où se tiendrait le Concours annuel de la ville. Alise lui avait promis à maintes reprises qu'elle serait présente pour l'encourager.

La foule se pressait déjà devant l'édifice afin de s'assurer les meilleures places. Des centaines de personne faisaient la queue devant les guichets. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres choses à voir en ville, le tournoi des coordinateurs était toujours un évènement très attendus par les habitants. Des gens venaient même de tout Souka pour y assister.

Candice et Alise, elles, pénétrèrent dans le stade par l'entrée réservée aux professionnels. Elles y retrouvèrent d'ailleurs un jeune homme qui les attendait. Mo avait une silhouette longiligne, un teint pâle, presque maladif, sur lequel rejaillissait l'éclat de ses yeux vert feuillage. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas coiffés et retombaient un peu n'importe comment de part et d'autre de son visage. Il était d'une nature plutôt distraite, comme l'indiquait les deux chaussettes différentes qui dépassaient de ses mocassins.

\- Comment va notre championne ? demanda-t-il en pinçant amicalement la joue de Candice.

\- Morte de peur.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Ses bras, serrés autour de Mimzy, faisait vibrer la pauvre créature. Apparemment, Mo et elle s'étaient vus un peu plus tôt puisqu'il ne l'embrassa pas, au contraire d'Alise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas tous les éblouir, comme à chaque fois.

Candice était une excellente coordinatrice. Elle avait frôlé deux fois la victoire dans le Grand Festival de Souka, mais elle avait échoué près du but à cause de son stress dont elle n'arrivait jamais à se départir. Sa timidité maladive l'empêchait toujours d'aller au bout de ses capacités.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier !

Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac, plein à craquer d'objets pour la majeure partie inutiles, et en sortit deux badges plastifiés qu'elle remit à ses amis.

\- Vous en aurez besoin pour accéder aux coulisses si vous voulez venir me voir durant les entractes.

Alise et Mo prirent chacun le sien, puis se hâtèrent d'aller choisir leurs places dans les gradins. Candice, quant à elle, se dirigea vers les vestiaires, où elle pourrait se changer. Elle voulait leur faire la surprise de sa nouvelle tenue de scène, qu'elle avait passé ses trois dernières nuits à confectionner.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a une chance de gagner ? demanda Mo après avoir réglé les deux sodas qu'il venait d'acheter à un vendeur ambulant.

\- Il vaut mieux pour elle, elle est triple-tenante du titre. Après, tout dépendra de son niveau de panique, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment été un problème à Salencre. Elle angoisse beaucoup plus pour les compétitions régionales.

Mo l'approuva d'un signe de tête pendant qu'Alise ouvrait sa canette. Sa main trembla au même instant et elle renversa quelques gouttes sur son pantalon. Son ami l'étudia d'un œil expert.

\- Toi, par contre, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être nerveuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'étais sur la jetée, tout à l'heure, et...

Alise ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle attrapa la serviette qu'il lui tendait pour essuyer son vêtement mouillé avant qu'il ne soit trop imbibé. Mo posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne et pressa doucement ses doigts.

\- Je comprends. Le Starossier.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Au même instant, les lumières s'éteignirent dans les tribunes pour permettre aux projecteurs colorés d'illuminer le centre du stade. Une quarantaine de coordinateurs s'y trouvaient, prêts à entrer en scène pour la première phase des éliminatoires.

Candice était parmi eux. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit au bustier serti de perles et au jupon orné de tulle qui lui donnait une apparence bouffante. La couleur sobre du vêtement contrastait avec celle plus vive de ses cheveux, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elle.

\- Comme elle est belle ! commenta Alise tout en applaudissant au même rythme que les spectateurs.

Elle passait en dix-septième position. Avant elle, il y eut des prestations jolies, d'autres à demi-ratées. Pour l'instant, un jeune homme se situait en tête du classement avec vingt-sept points sur trente pour avoir utilisé un enchaînement technique très élaboré.

Lorsque Candice remonta sur la scène, ses deux amis lui crièrent des encouragements depuis les tribunes, mais elle ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard. Ils avaient l'habitude, aussi ne s'en offusquèrent-ils pas. Quand elle était sous le feu des projecteurs, elle s'enfermait dans sa bulle et se coupait totalement du monde extérieur. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour mettre temporairement de côté sa timidité.

\- Mimzy ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant une pokéball devant elle.

Son spinda apparut dans une gerbe d'étoiles. Elles tournoyèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il traversait la plateforme dans une série d'entrechats. Malgré les rondeurs de son corps, il possédait une grâce indéniable dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Il exécuta une vrille rapide sur lui-même, les pattes tendues de part et d'autre afin de réduire les astres miniatures en une fine poussière dorée. Il bondit ensuite vers l'arrière, le corps parallèle au plancher, pour cracher un Vibraqua en direction du plafond.

\- Poing-Glace !

À la réception, il fit un saut de main pour se propulser à nouveau dans les airs. Il tourna sur lui-même, une patte levée au-dessus de sa tête et recouverte d'une pellicule de givre. Il atteignit l'eau qui s'étendait encore en un cercle parfait pour la frapper en son centre. Elle se congela au contact de son attaque.

Le bloc de glace se dirigeait à présent vers le sol, mais il le fit voler en éclats à l'aide d'un Uppercut. Grâce à Psyko, il prit le contrôle télékinésique des fragments cristallins, qu'il illumina avec Flash. On aurait dit que des centaines de diamants virevoltaient autour de lui.

Le public éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Candice parut se détendre un peu, car elle consentit à leur adresser un grand signe de la main. Elle n'était pas vraiment appréciée des spectateurs qui la trouvaient généralement froide et hautaine, alors qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un simple manque d'assurance.

Elle rappela Mimzy dans sa ball et attendit le résultat des juges. Elle obtint un score de vingt-six, ce qui la plaçait en deuxième position, ex-æquo avec un autre candidat. Avec un tel résultat, elle était pratiquement certaine d'avoir une place au deuxième tour, mais elle ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite, pas plus que ses amis qui la regardèrent retourner en coulisse.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent au premier entracte.

\- Tu étais éblouissante !

Mo passa un bras autour de sa taille et la souleva. Il n'était pas très musclé, mais Candice était vraiment très mince, si bien qu'il n'eut aucun mal à la faire virevolter autour de lui avec enthousiasme.

Le cœur d'Alise se serra légèrement lorsqu'elle quitta le seuil de la porte pour s'approcher à son tour de sa meilleure amie. Ce genre de détail n'échappait jamais à sa sagacité et elle notait chaque jour davantage un changement perceptible dans l'attitude de ses deux complices.

\- Ils ne vont pas faire le poids contre toi au second tour, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire forcé qui donnait à son visage un semblant de bonne humeur.

\- Merci, vous êtes vraiment des amours, tous les deux.

Candice embrassa Alise sur la joue, pressa la main de Mo dans la sienne, puis ils prirent congé afin de ne pas la déconcentrer avant les phases éliminatoires du Concours. L'entracte touchait d'ailleurs à sa fin lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le couloir, car un flot de spectateurs se dirigeait vers les gradins.

La compétition reprit. Les coordinateurs s'affrontaient un contre un avec un unique pokémon qu'il leur fallait sélectionner avec soin au préalable. Certains connaissaient la stratégie, d'autres tablaient la réussite de leur combat sur l'élégance de leurs attaques. Ils assistèrent à des duels très variés du point de vue de la tactique autant que de celui des performances.

La victoire se jouait parfois en quelques secondes, mais le plus souvent, c'était la fin du temps réglementaire qui entraînait la défaite d'un candidat. Candice remporta ses matchs les uns à la suite des autres, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Rien, cependant, n'enjoignait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle semblait gérer son stress, du moins pour l'instant, puisque la finale se rapprochait à grands pas.

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! annonça la speakerine en s'égosillant à moitié dans son micro qui amplifiait déjà considérablement le son de sa voix. Le moment que vous attendiez tous est enfin venu ! Nous connaissons désormais nos deux finalistes. Qui remportera le Grand Concours annuel de Salencre ?

Une musique rythmée retentit dans les enceintes du stade et le rideau s'écarta sur une partie de la scène afin de permettre à Candice de s'y avancer. Ses joues avaient perdu les rares couleurs qu'elles avaient réussi à conserver jusqu'à présent. Elle tenait le bas de sa longue robe pour ne pas s'entraver dedans, elle qui marchait rarement avec des talons hauts.

\- À ma droite, Candice Helzig. Déjà sacrée à trois reprises dans cette compétition, elle tente l'exploit d'en remporter une quatrième, ce qui serait un évènement historique, puisque personne n'y est encore parvenu. Cinquième et seconde du Grand Festival de Souka au cours des dernières éditions, nous espérons bien la voir cette année remporter le titre de Top-Coordinatrice.

La foule applaudit de façon tonitruante et la jeune femme répondit par un geste de la main. Son regard demeurait rivé sur un point imaginaire face à elle, sur lequel elle s'efforçait de fixer sa concentration.

\- À ma gauche, un petit nouveau dans le monde des Concours pokémon. Il est jeune, il n'a que dix-sept ans... Mickaël Groussot !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'un adolescent à l'allure soignée et aux cheveux bruns plaqués contre son crâne de faire son entrée. Il portait une costume décontracté mais élégant, qui lui conférait un style appréciable. Là encore, le public réalisa une ovation pour ce second finaliste.

Il serra la main de Candice, dont les gestes semblaient robotisés. Au moins, elle ne tremblait pas, ce qui était toujours un avantage chez elle. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite l'un de l'autre de quelques pas pour aller se placer chacun à une extrémité de la scène. De là, ils s'emparèrent chacun d'une pokéball.

\- Rappelons que le gagnant sera le pokémon encore debout à la fin du combat ou, en cas d'égalité, celui qui aura conservé le plus de points durant le temps réglementaire. Bien. Que la finale commence !

Les deux coordinateurs appelèrent leur partenaire de façon concomitante. Un goupix jaillit dans un nuage enflammé du côté de Mickaël, tandis qu'un pachirisu se matérialisait en compagnie d'étincelles juste devant Candice.

\- Danseflamme !

Le petit canidé roux cracha une langue incandescente en direction de l'écureuil. Le jet brûlant l'entoura dans une danse sensuelle pour former un tourbillon écarlate. La lumière rouge qui en émanait se reflétait sur le visage de Candice.

À cause de l'élégance de l'attaque et de sa réussite, elle perdit d'entrée de jeu une quinzaine de points sur les cent à sa disposition. Il lui était cependant arrivé par le passé d'être plus mal lotie et de remporter quand même la victoire, d'autant que ses combos causaient souvent beaucoup de tort à ses adversaires.

\- Scottie, Reflet en quatre !

Trois faux pachirisu apparurent à des endroits stratégiques de la scène, encerclant ainsi Mickaël et son pokémon. Ils jetèrent un regard désemparé à la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas l'utilité d'une pareille attaque, puisqu'ils savaient pertinemment que le véritable Scottie était encore prisonnier du Danseflamme.

De nouveau, la barre de Candice diminua sur l'écran géant, mais cela ne parut pas la perturber. Dans les tribunes, Mo et Alise échangèrent un sourire. Ils connaissaient la stratégie de leur amie, qu'elle avait mise au point après son précédent Concours.

Toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, son adversaire ne songea pas à repasser à l'attaque immédiatement. Candice en profita pour donner un autre ordre, que son partenaire s'empressa d'exécuter.

Un Coup d'jus déferla sur l'estrade pour aller frapper les trois leurres, de même que le goupix. Les simili-pachirisu disparurent dans un flash de lumière tandis que le corps du renardeau était parcouru de décharges électriques. Il était paralysé.

Les points de Mickaël diminuèrent presque d'un quart en un seul coup, alors que ceux de Candice se stabilisèrent. En effet, la vague statique était parvenue à détruire le Danseflamme qui emprisonnait Scottie au moment où il l'avait lancée.

\- Charme-le !

Le pachirisu s'avança vers son adversaire, encore immobilisé par l'électricité qui parcourait son corps, et effleura son museau de l'extrémité de sa queue en panache. Le goupix baissa les yeux, comme frappé par une soudaine timidité.

\- Feu Follet ! ordonna Mickaël dès que son pokémon eut recouvré ses esprits.

Des sphères sombres, entourées de volutes de fumée, se dirigèrent vers Scottie qui tenta de les esquiver, mais en vain. Lorsque l'une d'entre elles toucha sa fourrure, elle y laissa une marque roussie qui contrastait avec le reste de ses poils blancs. Il couina, tandis que Candice perdait dix points supplémentaires. Les deux challengers étaient à peu près à égalité.

\- Boule Elek ! lança la jeune femme en haussant le ton. Et Queue de Fer !

Une sphère d'énergie étincelante se matérialisa entre les petites pattes du pachirisu, qui la jeta dans les airs pour ensuite la frapper avec sa fourrure, tel un joueur de baseball. Le goupix la reçut de plein fouet et fut projeté vers l'arrière, où il exécuta un salto afin de retomber sur ses membres.

La barre de Mickaël était quasiment descendue au-dessous de la moitié sous cet assaut. L'adolescent s'efforçait de conserver son sang-froid, à l'instar de Candice qui savait qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, à présent qu'elle était si près du but.

\- Représailles !

Scottie aurait aisément pu éviter le pokémon qui fonçait sur lui, néanmoins il préféra invoquer la pluie plutôt que d'esquiver. Alors qu'il encaissait le choc, une bruine légère se mit à tomber sur la scène. La créature rousse se recroquevilla en feulant : étant un type feu, l'eau ne lui faisait pas du bien.

\- Fatal-Foudre !

Un sourire triomphal sur le visage, Candice ordonna l'ultime attaque. Des éclairs puissants se rejoignirent pour converger vers le goupix. Lorsque celui-ci voulut se placer hors de leur portée, il glissa sur le sol humide et tomba à plat ventre. Il ne se releva pas après que la charge électrique l'eut atteint.

Les points de Mickaël chutèrent jusqu'à zéro et, avec une pointe de déception, il rappela son pokémon dans sa ball. Malgré cela, il se montra bon perdant et serra la main de son adversaire en la félicitant pour sa quatrième victoire consécutive, précisant au passage qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être son dauphin, bien au contraire.

Dans les tribunes, Alise et Mo se levèrent d'un bond, comme un seul homme. Ils l'applaudirent, l'acclamèrent, la sifflèrent avec enthousiasme, et Candice leva la tête vers eux pour les gratifier d'un sourire éclatant.

La speakerine ne tarda pas à lui porter son trophée, presque aussi lourd qu'elle. Elle ne le tint qu'un instant à bout de bras avant de le poser à ses pieds, car elle n'était pas plus endurante que musclée. Elle reçut également le ruban qui lui permettrait de participer au Grand Festival de Souka pour la troisième année d'affilée.

\- Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'ici, déclara-t-elle après qu'on lui eut donné un micro, en commençant par mes meilleurs amis, Mo et Alise. Ils sont toujours avec moi, dans la victoire comme dans la défaite. Merci aussi au public de Salencre, qui suit chacune de mes performances avec intérêt depuis le début de ma carrière en tant que coordinatrice. J'espère un jour être la première Salencrière à remporter le Grand Festival.

\- Merci à vous de nous enchanter par vos sublimes prestations, Candice. À présent...

\- Attendez, la coupa-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à ajouter. Je voudrais profiter de ma victoire pour mobiliser les gens au sujet d'une cause qui me tient particulièrement à cœur : le massacre des staross. Comment pouvez-vous tolérer que notre port soit souillé par les carcasses dépecées de ces innocentes créatures ?

Le public, qui se confondait en applaudissements jusqu'alors, cessa rapidement. Les visages des spectateurs se renfrognèrent et quelques-uns se mirent même à la huer. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre la foule, ce qui n'empêcha pas Candice de poursuivre son plaidoyer :

\- Nous aimons tous les jolies choses, c'est vrai, mais ne préférez-vous pas voir un pokémon en Concours comme aujourd'hui, mis en valeur par son dresseur, plutôt qu'éventré sur un quai afin qu'on lui arrache son rubis ? Il n'y a pas que sa pierre qui est rouge, il y a aussi son sang. Pensez à toutes ces vies que l'on gaspille inutilement, uniquement pour satisfaire une soif de luxe.

Candice lâcha le micro juste à temps pour se protéger le visage de ses mains, car qu'un gobelet de soda fondait sir elle. Il rebondit sur son coude, éclaboussa sa robe, puis heurta le sol. D'autres denrées ne tardèrent pas à suivre et la jeune femme se résolut à s'enfuir en courant vers les coulisses, les larmes aux yeux.

Dans les gradins, le regard d'Alise s'était lui aussi voilé de peine. Non seulement son amie venait d'être humiliée pour avoir pris le parti de la lutte qu'elle menait activement depuis des mois, mais surtout parce que les gens continuaient à accepter ce commerce ignoble qui se déroulait sous leur nez.

\- Au moins, elle aura essayé, tenta de la réconforter Mo.

\- Ce n'est pas tout d'essayer, répliqua Alise. Il faut y arriver. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je finirai par arrêter le Starossier, quoi que je doive faire pour cela...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le vent sur les quais

Afin de célébrer la victoire de Candice dans le Concours de Salencre, les trois amis se retrouvèrent au Café Nacré, réputé pour ses célèbres glaces aux parfums les plus variés. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, celle qui donnait sur la baie vitrée et, accessoirement, sur la plage. Mo tournait le dos au paysage, contrairement à Alise, assise juste en face afin de pouvoir l'admirer au mieux.

Un banana split, une pêche melba et une dame blanche furent apportés par une serveuse, mais les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas le cœur à goûter à leur gourmandise. Candice mélangeait machinalement le chocolat liquide avec sa crème chantilly tandis qu'Alise triturait sa cigarette russe.

\- Allons, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils ! constata Mo alors qu'il avait déjà englouti plus de la moitié de son sorbet. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se prend une gifle de la sorte.

\- En tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir essayé, marmotta Alise en adressant un sourire crispé à sa meilleure amie.

\- Pas de quoi. J'aurais simplement aimé que cette intervention serve à quelque chose.

La brune poussa un soupir et se résolut à goûter sa glace. Elle mangea sa boule vanille sans appétit, l'esprit ailleurs. Voici désormais deux ans qu'elle se battait pour faire cesser cette tuerie, deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce dans sa lutte, malgré le soutien indéfectible de ses compagnons.

A vingt-cinq ans, elle était la plus jeune membre du Parlement monocaméral de Souka et avait déjà rédigé un projet de loi visant à abolir le massacre des staross, qui s'était fait écraser par l'opposition. Suite à cela, elle s'était attiré les foudres de bon nombre de ses collègues politiciens à cause de ses idées extrémistes en faveur de l'environnement, mais aussi des habitants de Salencre, car la ville ne prospérait en grande partie que grâce à ce commerce odieux.

\- Tiens, tiens... murmura Mo. Les voici...

La porte du café s'ouvrit et un carillon tinta doucement dans un bruit cristallin. L'odeur des embruns s'engouffra à l'intérieur un bref instant, mais fut rapidement recouverte par celles des pâtisseries qui doraient dans la cuisine.

Trois hommes entrèrent. Ils étaient vêtus d'un costume noir sobre, à la coupe classique, et portaient des verres fumés. L'un d'entre eux rajusta sa cravate avant d'avancer en direction du comptoir, flanqués des deux autres.

\- Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un s'oppose à la traite de staross quand tout le monde tolère ça ? pesta le jeune homme.

Alise ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle regardait les nouveaux arrivants, distraite. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec la serveuse, une jeune fille fraîchement embauchée d'une quinzaine d'années, qui se hâta d'aller chercher sa patronne dans l'arrière-boutique. La tenancière revint, un torchon à la main, un tablier noué autour de la taille.

Ils entendirent le cliquetis de la caisse enregistreuse lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. La femme en sortit une enveloppe épaisse, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle glissa plusieurs liasses de billets généreusement fournies avant de la remettre aux trois hommes.

\- Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe, mais personne ne dit rien, surenchérit Mo.

\- Tu te vois lutter contre la mafia, toi ? intervint Candice. C'est différent. Il n'y a qu'un seul Starossier, alors qu'eux sont des centaines. Et puis, ils ne font pas de mal, du moins pas à proprement parler. Tu risques juste de te faire un peu secouer ou voir ta maison prendre feu si tu refuses de payer les sommes qu'ils te réclament.

\- Je suis assez d'accord. Ils n'ont pas de sang sur les mains, eux.

Alise avait déclaré ceci tout en regardant les visiteurs quitter l'établissement. Effectivement, nul n'ignorait que la Main Noire, comme on l'appelait ici, raffermissait son emprise sur Souka de jour en jour. D'aucun disait qu'ils avaient des hommes au Parlement, afin d'avoir autorité sur les motions proposées et adoptées. Elle qui était députée, elle savait que c'était la vérité, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait révélé ouvertement. Même ses amis ignoraient ce détail.

Candice héla une serveuse qui passait à proximité et lui régla la note, qui s'élevait à cent vingt pokédollars. Ayant tous les trois finis leur coupe -ou les ayant laissées à moitié fondre en ce qui concernait les filles-, ils sortirent à leur tour du Café Nacré, quelques minutes seulement après les mafieux.

\- Un ciné, ça vous dit ? proposa Mo avec entrain.

Si Candice retrouvait peu à peu sa bonne humeur naturelle après la gifle qu'elle avait encaissé lors de la remise de son trophée, ce n'était pas le cas d'Alise qui semblait toujours aussi abattue. Mo l'attrapa par l'épaule afin de la réconforter. Il la frictionna un instant, ce qui finit par lui arracher un sourire.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. J'ai une réunion après-demain avec la députée de Gardenia. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne m'appréciait guère, comme beaucoup de monde, d'ailleurs, surtout au Parlement. Je ne veux pas lui donner davantage de raison de médire à mon sujet.

\- Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?

\- Non merci, j'ai envie d'être un peu seule.

Elle adorait ses meilleurs amis, mais elle appréciait également par-dessus tout la solitude. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir dans le calme à la situation, à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour épargner la vie de ces innocents staross. Leur agonie peuplait ses cauchemars, hantait ses pensées. Elle ne trouverait pas le répit ni la paix intérieure tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis un terme à tout cela.

Elle s'éloigna sous l'œil de Candice et de Mo qui la regardèrent s'éloigner sans émettre la moindre parole. Ils savaient combien cette cause lui tenait à cœur et ils auraient voulu l'aider dans son entreprise, néanmoins ils étaient encore plus impuissants qu'elle dans cette histoire.

* * *

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, en l'absence d'Alise. Après avoir assisté à la projection d'un film japonais sur l'environnement, ils dinèrent dans un petit restaurant portuaire réputé pour ses plats à base de poisson. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, ils se remirent à discuter des évènements de l'après-midi.

\- J'ai peur qu'Alise fasse une bêtise, commenta Candice avant de boire une gorgée d'eau dans son verre.

\- C'est une grande fille, elle est membre du Parlement, alors j'en doute.

\- Elle est prête à tout pour arrêter le Starossier et elle ne renoncera devant rien pour y parvenir. Je crains que ça ne puisse avoir des répercussions. Elle s'est déjà mis la moitié de la population de Salencre à dos. Même nous, ils nous jettent des regards noirs uniquement parce que nous sommes ses amis.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, dans cette histoire, c'est que son mandat touche à sa fin et, vu sa côte de popularité, elle ne sera jamais réélue. Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour faire passer un nouveau projet de loi, or si elle le fait en l'état actuel des choses, il aura encore moins de chance d'être accepté que le précédent.

Mo piqua un filet de remoraid dans son assiette, qu'il mâcha sans conviction malgré la saveur du met. Il sauça ensuite le plat avec un morceau de pain, mais le laissa choir sur sa serviette. Candice, elle, jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette.

\- Nous sommes aussi concernés qu'elle par cette cause, finit-elle par déclarer en frappant la table du poing, ce qui le fit sursauter. C'est à nous de l'aider. Elle a toujours été là quand nous avons eu besoin d'elle et maintenant, nous allons lui rendre la pareille. À nous trois, nous parviendrons certainement à ouvrir les yeux de la population de Salencre sur ce qui se trame juste sous son nez.

Mo haussa les épaules. Un peu moins rêveur que Candice malgré son naturel distrait, il ne croyait pas que cela puisse fonctionner. Elle avait néanmoins raison sur quelque chose : ils ne pourraient plus jamais se voir dans un miroir ni l'un ni l'autre s'ils ne faisaient pas le maximum pour Alise, même si cela devait se solder par un échec.

Ils s'efforcèrent de mettre une stratégie sur pied tandis qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Galant, Mo avait décidé de raccompagner son amie jusqu'à la petite maison qu'elle occupait dans un pavillon de banlieue, bien que ce soit à l'opposé de l'Arène où il vivait en compagnie de sa mère, la Championne de Salencre.

Sur le seuil, ils échangèrent un sourire. Les joues de Candice rosirent légèrement, bien que cela ne soit pas visible à la seule lumière des réverbères, avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui donner un baiser.

\- Ça aussi, je crois qu'il faudra le dire à Alise, affirma le jeune homme lorsque leurs lèvres se furent éloignées.

\- Pas maintenant. Elle a trop de préoccupations en tête pour que nous ayons besoin de lui raconter nos histoires.

\- Pourtant ça ne fait pas de mal, un peu d'amour dans un monde barbare. C'est même une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse penser que nous allons nous éloigner d'elle étant donné que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Ça fait trois semaines que ça dure, maintenant, et elle n'a rien remarqué, soutint Mo. C'est bien la preuve que rien n'a changé et que rien ne changera jamais.

\- Attendons un peu, s'il te plait. Elle va vraiment avoir besoin de notre soutien, celui de ses deux meilleurs amis, pas celui d'un couple.

\- Tu as raison... C'est mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien pour le moment.

* * *

Alise repoussa le contrat sur lequel elle était penchée depuis désormais plus de deux heures et duquel elle devrait discuter le lendemain après-midi avec la député de Gardenia, de passage à Salencre avant la grande réunion parlementaire qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Elle avait mal à la tête et décida de faire une pause dans son travail pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes après être restée si longtemps assise, d'autant que les événements de la journée l'avaient perturbée. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit.

La pokéball dans sa poche frémit comme sur la jetée lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet. Elle caressa du bout des doigts sa surface métallique avant de se résoudre à faire sortir la créature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Ne sois pas si impatient, Ucello. Tu sais que j'aime être tranquille quand je dois m'occuper de dossiers si fastidieux.

Une étoile de mer marron se trouvait à ses pieds, dressée sur deux de ces cinq branches. Elle les fléchit légèrement et Alise eut tout juste le temps de poser son verre que le pokémon sautait déjà dans ses bras.

Elle l'avait sauvé d'un sort funeste quand il était venu s'échouer sur le rivage de Salencre alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Ses parents venaient d'être capturés par le Starossier et il n'aurait pas survécu sans eux si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas adopté. Depuis, il faisait preuve d'une affection et d'une reconnaissance sans borne à son égard. Pour elle aussi, il était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

\- Je suis désolée pour cet après-midi. Tu les as sentis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Stari...

\- Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû t'infliger ça, mais tu sais combien j'aime les embruns. Je ne pensais pas que ce maudit bateau reviendrait déjà avec une nouvelle cargaison des tiens.

La créature frotta doucement sa pointe frontale contre son menton afin de lui indiquer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Alise effleura ses écailles rugueuses du revers de la main, puis le reposa sur le sol.

\- Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose pour vous, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, sauf que... Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi tenter, à présent. La dernière fois, la Chambre m'a démontée jour après jour, si bien qu'au final, je n'avais plus le moindre député de mon côté. Je suis seule contre eux tous. Si jamais je tente à nouveau de faire passer un quelconque projet de loi, je n'obtiendrai pas un meilleur résultat. Si je ne le fais pas, bientôt mon mandat s'achèvera et alors il n'y aura plus personne pour soutenir votre cause.

Ucello se voûta légèrement. Il semblait penaud de causer tant de désagrément à sa maîtresse qui prenait son sort tellement à cœur. Il aurait voulu la voir heureuse, cependant cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Alise n'avait plus souri.

Elle vivait seule, en dehors de ses pokémons et, à part ses meilleurs amis, ne fréquentait personne. Parfois, elle songeait qu'à son âge, elle devrait peut-être se trouver un compagnon mais, à l'exception de Mo, aucun garçon ne l'intéressait réellement. La solitude ne lui pesait pas, de toute manière. Elle avait trop à faire avec son poste au Parlement pour s'encombrer de quelqu'un.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, Ucello. Cette loi passera. J'abolirai le massacre des staross une fois pour toute, peu importe ce que ça doit me coûter. Je le ferai.

* * *

Lorsque Mo était rentré à l'Arène, la veille au soir, sa mère s'était déjà retirée dans ses appartements pour la nuit et il n'avait pas osé l'importuner. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux réunis dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, il se permit de lui poser la question suivante :

\- Maman ? Tu m'as bien dit, une fois, qu'un Champion d'Arène pouvait participer au vote des lois du Parlement si elles concernaient la ville dans laquelle il exerce ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... Oui, mais depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la politique, toi ?

Madame Sacarat était une femme d'âge mure qui approchait de la cinquantaine d'années. Elle était cependant pleine de vivacité et cela se reflétait dans ses yeux vert feuille, la copie exacte de ceux de son fils. Elle l'étudia un instant de son regard pénétrant, puis reprit en voyant qu'il conservait le silence :

\- Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ton amie Alise ?

\- Hum... Si, consentit-il à admettre face à la perspicacité de son interlocutrice.

\- C'est au sujet de la traite des staross ?

A nouveau, Mo répondit par l'affirmative, mais cette fois d'un simple hochement de tête. Madame Sacarat attendit quelques secondes, visiblement le temps de s'accorder une réflexion, puis poursuivit :

\- Tu vas devenir très impopulaire si tu prends partie sur un sujet aussi sensible.

\- Je sais, mais c'est inhumain, comme pratique. Même toi tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils infligent aux pokémon.

\- C'est vrai. Que pouvons-nous y faire, cependant ? C'est ainsi. Une seule voix ou même deux ne feront pas changer les choses.

\- Alise en est capable, j'en suis certain. Elle pourra faire cesser ça et je l'aiderai. Candice aussi, d'ailleurs. Je pense que d'autres personnes seraient également prêtes à se rallier à nous, à condition de les motiver un peu.

\- Et vous croyez vraiment y parvenir ?

\- Je crois surtout qu'on le regrettera toute notre vie si l'on n'essaye pas.

Il plongea la tartine qu'il venait de beurrer avec détermination dans son café, mais il fut si surpris par la série de coups précipités frappée à la porte de l'Arène qu'il lâcha la tranche de pain. Celle-ci plongea entièrement dans le breuvage sombre qui éclaboussa la chemise bleue qu'il portait ce matin-là.

\- Flûte de zut, pesta-t-il en s'essuyant rapidement avec un torchon avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

Alise se tenait sur le seuil. Elle d'ordinaire si élégante, elle n'était pas peignée, arborait encore ses affaires de la veille et avait les yeux cernés. Elle paraissait totalement échevelée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Mo, inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Non. Je suis venue te demander ton soutien.

\- Mon soutien ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour mon projet de loi.

* * *

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Candice sur la jetée. Celle-ci aurait dû arriver plus tôt, mais elle mettait toujours un temps considérable à sortir de son lit, bien qu'ils lui aient précisé au téléphone qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence.

Ils marchaient désormais tous les trois le long des quais. Mimzy se dandinait entre les jambes de sa maîtresse. Alise aurait voulu sortir Ucello de sa ball, qui s'agitait à l'intérieur en sentant l'odeur des embruns, néanmoins elle craignait à chaque instant de voir le Starossier sortir de la brume. Il était encore très fragile psychologiquement, elle ne tenait pas à lui infliger un tel choc.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? questionna Candice. Tu penses vraiment y parvenir ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir là-dessus.

\- Nous aussi, nous en avons discuté au restaurant.

La coordinatrice voulut se taire, mais trop tard, les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Les sourcils d'Alise se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne recouvre une expression insondable. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait refusé de sortir avec eux pour travailler sur son dossier. Il était d'ailleurs à l'origine de son idée.

\- Vous savez qu'un riche industriel veut faire construire un gigantesque parking pour le nouveau complexe sportif de Gardenia ?

\- Il me semble vaguement en avoir entendu parler à la radio, affirma Mo. La députée s'oppose à ce projet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et comme vous le savez sûrement, elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Elle a dû faire face à un cruel dilemme quand elle m'a adressée un mail pour solliciter mon aide.

\- Ton aide ? C'est pour ça que vous avez rendez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

\- Si mes arguments écologiques font rarement l'unanimité à la Chambre, elle va en avoir besoin plus que jamais. Pour bâtir ce parking, ils ont l'intention de raser les serres de Gardenia, réputées pour contenir des centaines d'espèces différentes et pour la plupart très exotiques. Elle sait que je suis la seule à pouvoir la soutenir dans une telle démarche, étant donné que je m'y connais mieux que personne sur le sujet.

\- J'avoue ne pas bien saisir le lien avec les staross, commenta Candice, le regard penaud.

Elle n'était pas très dégourdie et se sentait encore plus gauche aux côtés d'une personne aussi intelligente qu'Alise. Le sourire que lui adressa Mo suffit cependant à lui redonner un peu confiance. Ils étaient ses amis, après tout. Ils se complétaient les uns les autres.

\- C'est très simple quand on réfléchit bien, et je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir songé avant : en échange de mon soutien, je vais lui demander le sien.

\- Et si elle refuse ?

\- Elle pourra dire adieu à ses serres, raison pour laquelle ce n'est pas dans son intérêt.

\- Alise, tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce projet, toi non plus. Tu ne peux pas marchander de la sorte et permettre à quelqu'un de détruire la richesse de cette flore uniquement pour...

\- La dernière fois, j'ai essayé de jouer en solo et je me suis fait humilier. Le Parlement tout entier m'a ri au nez. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur, désormais. Si cette loi ne passe pas avant la fin de mon mandat, ce ne sera pas mon successeur qui s'en chargera.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le chantage soit la meilleure des solutions, marmonna Mo, peu convaincu.

\- Qui parle de chantage ? J'appelle ça un accord tacite ou même un échange de bons procédés. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on pourrait se servir de mes préoccupations écologiques quand on en a besoin et ensuite me laisser sur le carreau lorsque ça n'a plus la moindre utilité aux yeux des autres.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Candice avec un hochement de tête. C'est équitable, comme méthode.

\- Sauf que ça ne t'apportera qu'une voix en plus. C'est toujours mieux que rien, mais tu serais quand même loin de la majorité.

\- C'est un début. Peut-être qu'en voyant un membre du Parlement se ranger dans mon camp, d'autres suivront. C'est l'effet de masse.

Mo haussa les épaules. Visiblement, il n'était pas plus enthousiaste que ça à cette idée, contrairement à Candice qui approuvait sa meilleure amie avec entrain. Alise la remercia d'un sourire, alors qu'ils flânaient à présent sur la plage.

\- Ne te précipite pas, c'est tout ce que je veux dire, finit par poursuivre le jeune homme alors qu'un silence pesant avait commencé à s'instaurer.

\- Il le faut, pourtant. Dans un an, mon mandat sera terminé. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- J'en ai conscience, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce matin, quand tu es arrivé, j'étais en train de discuter avec ma mère de la succession de l'Arène. Quand je serai devenu Champion, moi aussi, j'aurai mon mot à dire. En attendant, elle, elle ne veut pas prendre partie sur une question aussi taboue.

\- C'est le problème des gens, soupira Alise.

Elle venait d'ôter ses chaussures et marchait pieds nus dans le sable fin. Candice aurait voulu l'imiter, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait cela, elle s'était blessée sur un coquillage cassé.

\- Ils sont égoïstes. Tant que ça ne les touche pas personnellement, ils sont persuadés qu'ils n'ont pas à intervenir, continue-t-elle d'un ton appuyé qui trahissait son énervement. Comment ? Mais comment peut-on assister à de telles infamies sans lever le petit doigt ? C'est...

\- Immonde, compléta la coordinatrice. Ce n'est pas de toi ou de ta loi que vient le problème, justement, mais des Salencriers. C'est la mentalité qui doit changer. Ils doivent voir ce que tu te tues à leur démontrer depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

\- Quand les gens sont aveugles, ça ne sert à rien de s'échiner à tenter de leur faire ouvrir les yeux.

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur sur une petite dune qui fit voleter le sable autour de son mollet, puis pressa le pas. Elle ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que, dans son dos, les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés. Candice se mit soudain à fredonner. Elle ne chantait que très rarement, à cause de sa timidité, pourtant elle avait une très jolie voix, douce et apaisante.

\- Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me... I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now, I see.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ma mère me la chantait lorsque j'étais petite. Il s'agit d'une chanson de pardon, d'espoir et de paix. Un capitaine de négrier l'a composée après s'être repenti des crimes qu'il avait commis et des innombrables personnes qu'il avait contribué à tuer. Depuis, c'est devenu un hymne célèbre dans le monde entier. Il ne faut pas te décourager, Alise. Les esprits peuvent changer. Tu dois simplement leur transmettre la force de tes convictions et leur laisser le temps de les acquérir. Ils sont aveugles, mais le moment venu, ils verront.

\- Tu en es certaine ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas le croire ?

\- Parce que... Parce que parfois, il est difficile de continuer à croire en quelque chose.

\- Alors pourquoi continues-tu de prier Lugia tous les soirs pour qu'il te donne la volonté de te battre encore ?

Alise esquissa un sourire, qui disparut presque aussitôt sous le voile d'anxiété qui recouvrait constamment son visage ces derniers temps.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer. J'en ai fait le serment, pour l'océan, pour Ucello et pour moi-même.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu vas y parvenir, surenchérit Mo. Tu as juste besoin de modifier ton angle d'attaque. Si tu te presses, tu vas échouer encore une fois. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre. De toute façon, tu n'as plus rien à perdre.

Elle hésita un instant, immobile. Son regard se perdait sur l'étendue aqueuse sur laquelle le soleil venait miroiter. Les vagues léchaient la plage à côté d'eux, avant de se retirer dans le bruit rassurant du ressac.

\- Quel est le titre de la chanson ?

\- Amazing Grace.

Alise porta une main à la poche de sa veste et en sortit une pokéball. Son stari se matérialisa devant elle. Elle se mit à genoux tandis qu'il étudiait les alentours, apparemment ravi de se retrouver dans son élément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ucello ? Tu crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour leur permettre d'obtenir une grâce étonnante ?

\- Stari !

Il vint se frotter contre sa jambe et elle leva la tête en direction de ses deux amis qui l'observaient, silencieux. Son front se dérida, ses traits se détendirent et elle déclara d'une voix moins froide que de coutume :

\- Allons-y. Utilisons nos voix pour changer le monde.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les remous du grand large

\- Brittany ! s'exclama Candice, assise devant son visiophone.

Le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés et à la peau soigneusement maquillée afin de dissimuler la moindre imperfection se découpait dans le cadre de l'écran. Elle eut un sourire éclatant, révélant des dents d'une blancheur irréprochable, avant de rire :

\- Ça alors ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'appelles ! Félicitations pour ta victoire au Concours de Salencre, c'est un véritable exploit. Je suppose que ce n'est cependant pas pour accepter ma proposition que tu me contactes.

\- Tu fais fausse route, Tany. Au contraire, je suis d'accord.

L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant rebondir ses boucles élégantes contre ses joues rondes. Après un instant, elle s'efforça de recouvrer son sérieux.

\- Attends... reprit-elle. Tu... Tu ne plaisantes pas ? Tu as vraiment l'intention de participer à mon talk-show ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! La grande coordinatrice Candice Helzig dans mon émission, voilà qui va faire monter ma courbe d'audience !

\- Euh... Oui, mais laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme tritura nerveusement le col de son chemisier. Elle n'aimait pas marchander, ni faire du chantage aux gens, mais elle s'était engagée auprès d'Alise et elle ne pouvait plus se dérober, d'autant qu'il s'agissait de son idée.

\- Je veux bien venir, à une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Etant donné que tu invites toujours plusieurs personnes en même temps, j'aimerais que tu en profites pour convier mon amie Alise Degret.

\- La députée ? J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez.

Les traits de Brittany se crispèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Visiblement, elle aussi était au courant de la réputation d'extrémiste de la jeune politicienne.

\- Je comprendrais que tu refuses, précisa Candice. Sache cependant que c'est très important pour moi.

\- Hum... Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, tu veux bien ? Je n'ai aucun grief personnel contre elle, simplement ça risque de faire chuter fortement l'audimat, alors je dois en discuter avec les responsables de la chaîne.

\- Aucun souci. Recontacte-moi dès que tu as du nouveau. Et... Tany ? Merci.

* * *

Alise, assise dans les gradins de l'Arène de Salencre, observait avec attention le match qui se déroulait en contrebas. Beaucoup de villageois étaient venus assister à l'investiture du nouveau Champion.

\- Crocs-vert, Fouets Lianes !

\- Coton, Demi-Tour !

Le cotovol esquiva les excroissances végétales lancées par l'empiflor adverse pour le frapper de plein fouet avant de disparaître dans la pokéball de Mme Sacarat. Elle en sélectionna une autre à sa ceinture, qui libéra une lilia.

Mo ordonna aussitôt à son pokémon de lancer sur elle ses Tranch'herbe afin de profiter de sa rapidité. Grâce à son double-type, la créature préhistorique résista plutôt bien, assez pour répliquer avec Eboulement.

Une série de pierres sortie de nulle part s'abattit sur Crocs-vert pour le recouvrir entièrement. Dans les tribunes, Alise porta une main à ses lèvres, la bouche entrouverte. Tous les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés sur le duel : le résultat promettait d'être très serré.

Les roches remuèrent enfin et la plante carnivore s'en dégagea pour repasser immédiatement à l'action. Son Éco-sphère heurta la lilia qui dut planter ses racines dans le sol afin de ne pas être propulsée vers l'arrière.

\- Lily, utilise Coud'Boue.

Mme Sacarat avait beau combattre son fils, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui offrir la victoire sans mener un combat acharné jusqu'au bout. L'empiflor fut aveuglé et dut temporairement renoncer à attaquer au risque de manquer sa cible.

\- Vite, Tempêtesable ! Ne lui laisse pas le temps de recouvrer la vue.

\- Tu veux jouer avec la météo, maman ? Zénith !

Le soleil l'emporta sur la poussière et une chaleur accablante se propagea dans la pièce. La vitesse de Crocs-vert l'avantagea une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire, car il fut le plus prompt à se servir du nouveau climat pour charger un Lance-Soleil. Lily s'effondra aux pieds de sa maîtresse, vaincue.

\- Coton, à toi de jouer !

Elle renvoya son cotovol sur le terrain et Mo décida de changer lui aussi de pokémon, jugeant que l'empiflor en avait assez fait. Il le rappela donc pour utiliser à sa place une créature tout aussi redoutable, à savoir son cacturne.

\- Picki, go !

Alise sourit dans les tribunes. Elle avait toujours trouvé les surnoms qu'il donnait à ses partenaires ridicules, mais ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il changerait, même à l'aube de devenir Champion d'Arène.

Il y eut du mouvement dans la rangée où elle était assise. Les gens se mirent à grogner et à pester pendant qu'une silhouette maladroite se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin en leur marchant sur les pieds. Candice s'entrava juste avant d'arriver à hauteur de son amie pour trébucher de tout son long. Écarlate, elle se releva précipitamment pour s'installer sur la place qu'Alise lui avait gardée.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils en sont ?

\- Mo mène un à zéro. Il a vaincu la lilia de sa mère avec son empiflor. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être en retard.

\- Désolée... Brittany Hooper m'a appelée au moment où je m'apprêtais à quitter la maison. Elle est d'accord pour nous inviter dans son émission.

Alise se pinça la lèvre, se sentant légèrement coupable du fait que Candice ait raté le début du match à cause d'un service qu'elle désirait lui rendre. Elles redevinrent silencieuses et se concentrèrent sur le combat qui se déroulait en contrebas.

\- Coton, utilise Balle Graine.

Afin de se protéger de l'attaque, le cacturne replia ses pattes robustes devant lui et encaissa les projectiles sans trop de mal. Il répliqua ensuite, sur ordre de son dresseur, en entourant le cotovol d'une matière duveteuse, ce qui réduisit considérablement sa vitesse de base.

\- Feinte ! en profita Mo.

Mme Sacarat ne put rien faire pour empêcher son pokémon d'être touché. Coton subit l'assaut de son adversaire, mais se jeta sur l'occasion offerte par sa proximité pour lui lancer un Aéropiqué.

Picki recula, atteint à l'épaule. Son bras souffrait d'une déchirure superficielle à l'endroit où l'attaque l'avait eu. Il recula précipitamment afin de se mettre hors de portée et revint vers son maître, qui réfléchissait déjà à une nouvelle stratégie.

\- Protection et Synthèse ! s'exclama Mme Sacarat.

Mo connaissait bien ce combo que sa mère utilisait souvent lorsqu'elle axait le combat sur la défense. Elle espérait visiblement défaire son cacturne à l'usure, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Casse-Brique !

La fine barrière qui s'était dressée autour du cotovol se brisa en milliers d'éclats et le rendit vulnérable alors qu'il n'avait pas achevé sa régénération.

\- Direct Toxik !

Des vagues nauséabondes émanèrent de Picki pour encercler son adversaire. Celui-ci frissonna alors que le poison s'insinuait dans son corps végétal. Mo sourit : à moins d'utiliser Aromathérapi, au cours de laquelle Coton serait encore sans défense, son nouveau statut n'allait pas tarder à avoir raison de lui.

\- Tente le tout pour le tout, intima Mme Sacarat. Ultralaser !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'attendais : Coup Bas !

Le cacturne se faufila avec agilité sous le rayon d'énergie que lui lança son ennemi pour le frapper violemment avec son pied, puis avec son poing. Coton perdit de l'altitude, sonné, avant de s'effondrer à terre.

\- Mo Sacarat remporte le match. Il est officiellement le nouveau Champion de l'Arène de Salencre ! annonça l'arbitre en levant son drapeau.

Le public se mit à applaudir le vainqueur. Candice et Alise se levèrent d'un bond afin de trépigner sur place en poussant des cris aigus et en adressant de grands signes de la main à leur ami qui leur répondit par un sourire éclatant.

\- Encore une bonne chose de faite, constata la coordinatrice, et la députée ne put que l'approuver.

* * *

\- Et voilà le travail.

Candice lâcha une pile de tracts sur la table, qui trembla sous le poids des feuillets. Sa maison était devenue le quartier général de la lutte anti-Starossier. Alise aurait préféré faire cela chez elle, mais comme de nombreux politiciens lui rendaient souvent visite pour discuter de certaines affaires dans son bureau, ils avaient estimé que c'était la meilleure solution.

Les affichettes représentaient un staross en train de se noyer dans une mer écarlate et au-dessus duquel était inscrit en lettres capitales le message suivant : « Non au massacre ! » Le concept était en lui-même basique, toutefois cela importait peu du moment que l'idée se diffuse.

\- Bon, nous n'avons pas fait une audience exceptionnelle à l'émission de Tany, mais elle-même m'a affirmé que c'était mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Mo revint à cet instant précis de la cuisine avec un plateau comportant des biscuits secs et trois tasses fumantes. Il déposa le chocolat chaud devant Candice, à côté de qui il prit place, puis tendit à Alise sa tasse de café. Il avait coupé le sien avec un peu de lait Meumeu.

\- Quelqu'un a vérifié les chiffres de la pétition ? demanda la jeune femme après avoir siroté une gorgée du breuvage amer.

\- Je pense que tu vas être satisfaite.

Mo ouvrit l'ordinateur portable placé en équilibre sur une pile de documents et pianota une série de touches sur le clavier. Il attendit qu'un tableau numérique s'affiche à l'écran pour le montrer à Alise.

\- Trois cent cinquante ? Uniquement avec les spectacles de Candice ?

Afin de servir plus efficacement leur cause, la coordinatrice avait décidé d'organiser chaque dimanche de petites représentations artistiques à l'aide de ses pokémon. Tout le monde souhaitait les voir mais, même si le prix à payer n'était pas très élevé, à savoir une petite signature sur leur pétition, beaucoup avait refusé. Quelques-uns, cependant, s'étaient dit que cela en valait la peine.

\- Pas uniquement, en fait... J'ai trouvé une technique, moi aussi, informa Mo. Quatre à cinq dresseurs viennent me défier au quotidien pour tenter d'obtenir un badge. J'accepte le défi, mais j'y pose ma condition, désormais. Puisque je leur donne quelque chose en cas de victoire, j'attends qu'ils en fassent de même en cas de défaite.

\- Tu les forces à signer ? s'étonna Alise.

\- Forcer est un bien grand mot. Disons que c'est un échange de bons procédés.

\- Si la Ligue l'apprend...

\- J'ai étudié le Code des Combats Officiels sous tous les angles, rien n'interdit ce genre de pratique. C'est donc tout à fait légal.

La jeune femme resta sceptique. Elle connaissait bien le droit pour l'avoir étudié un moment et elle n'était pas aussi convaincue que Mo de l'innocence de ses agissements, néanmoins elle préférait croire qu'il avait raison. La pétition était en quelque sorte le reflet de la voix du peuple : plus elle obtiendrait de signature et plus elle jouerait un rôle conséquent au Sénat.

\- Et de ton côté ? Les diners barbants, les forums et les assemblées, ça a donné des résultats ?

Alise acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle sortit des surligneurs de la trousse posée devant elle et se dirigea vers un immense poster regroupant l'ensemble des députés suspendus au mur. Avec la pointe fluorescente, elle entoura trois visages en vert. Une douzaine d'autres l'étaient déjà, sept avaient été encadrés en rose et deux étaient rayés d'un trait orange.

\- C'est définitivement raté pour le député de Belleville depuis qu'il a annoncé qu'il s'opposerait bec et ongles à mon projet dans la presse, mais Estelle Marget, de Gardenia, a quasiment réussi à rallier deux politiciens de Milicent à notre cause. Ils passent donc de la catégorie neutre à probable.

\- Et ton projet avec Justine Mahoury ?

\- La loi sur la taxe de l'import de luxe ? C'est en cours. Les rubis des staross font chuter les ventes des joailliers de Sarasky, alors c'est dans son intérêt de la faire passer. Si les contrebandiers payent un impôt supplémentaire sur les pierres qu'ils ramènent au port, ils devront augmenter leurs tarifs, or c'est justement parce que leurs prix sont abordables que tout le monde se jette sur leurs bijoux. Si l'offre diminue, ils risqueront la faillite. Ainsi, le commerce fleurira à Sarasky tandis qu'ici, ils devront quasiment mettre la clé sous la porte. À ce moment là, je les achèverai.

\- Les autres députés de Salencre ont-ils l'intention de te soutenir ?

Le nombre d'élus par ville était proportionnel à sa population et son importance au sein de la région. Ici, ils étaient neuf, soit moitié moins que dans les deux métropoles principales de Souka. Alise perdit son enthousiasme :

\- Non. Ils pensent que l'économie fait prospérer le port, ainsi que ses habitants. Je crois que je peux les rayer d'orange, eux aussi. Ils ne retourneront jamais leur veste. Tant que tout marche pour Salencre, ils ne se préoccupent des vies innocentes qui sont massacrées chaque jour sous leurs yeux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient réunis. Évidemment, la voix de Mo devenu Champion d'Arène aurait désormais son importance au Parlement, mais les rares alliés qu'Alise était parvenue à rassembler suffiraient-ils à lui apporter la victoire ?

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, la lutte anti-Starossier s'accentua davantage. Trois nouveaux députés se rallièrent à leur cause, notamment grâce à la brillante tactique dont Alise avait usé pour étouffer un scandale lié à l'un d'entre eux. Par reconnaissance, il lui avait juré sa loyauté dans son projet et avait convaincu les deux autres d'en faire de même.

Ils avaient ensuite mis en pause leur croisade le temps d'accompagner Candice à Milicent, capitale de Souka où se tenait chaque année le Grand Festival. De nombreux coordinateurs étaient venus de l'étranger pour participer à l'événement et, même si la jeune femme n'avait terminé que quatrième, elle en avait profité pour diffuser leurs idéaux de façon interrégionale dans les coulisses.

Alise avait ainsi reçu, dans les jours qui suivirent, une lettre d'Ondine, la Championne d'Azuria. Elle lui témoignait son admiration pour son ardeur à défendre une cause aussi juste que celle-ci et lui promettait son soutien si elle en avait besoin. Elle lui suggérait aussi de ne pas hésiter à la solliciter si jamais une aide quelconque lui était nécessaire.

La politicienne fut touchée par cette missive : cela prouvait au moins que le message se diffusait. Malheureusement, malgré la générosité de l'expéditrice, elle ne voyait pas vraiment quel intérêt elle pourrait tirer d'une alliée à Kanto. Dans l'état immédiat des choses, c'était surtout à Souka qu'elle devait obtenir des appuis solides et fiables.

Candice, dépitée d'avoir une fois encore échouée à cette finale qu'elle convoitait tant, passa quasiment une semaine sans mettre le nez hors de chez elle, jusqu'à ce que Mo et Alise la traînent de force au-dehors afin qu'elle profite des vertus de l'air pur. Ils passèrent ainsi tout un après-midi à flâner dans le parc de Salencre, en oubliant ainsi pour un instant toutes leurs préoccupations politiques.

\- Parfois, je me dis que je pourrais rester assise dans l'herbe pendant des heures et ne rien faire d'autre qu'admirer la beauté folle des fleurs, murmura la députée alors qu'ils pique-niquaient dans le soleil couchant, une nappe à carreau étendue sous eux.

Son combat contre le Starossier l'exténuait. Elle avait fait deux fois le tour de Souka afin de rencontrer de potentiels soutiens dans les autres villes de la région en l'espace de quelques semaines et, encore aujourd'hui, elle ne cessait d'alterner les allers-retours jusqu'à la capitale, où se tenait le siège du Parlement.

La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. Elle avait pris quelques rides et son apparence était beaucoup moins soignée qu'avant. Mo et Candice ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'elle finirait par tomber malade avant que sa loi ne soit adoptée. Vu son état qui se détériorait sans cesse, elle commençait à les croire.

\- Tu devrais t'accorder deux ou trois jours de vacances, suggéra le Champion d'Arène, allongé sur le dos.

\- Impossible. J'en ai fait la promesse à Ucello : je n'aurai de repos tant que le Starossier voguera sur les flots.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il préfère que tu te tues à la tâche ?

\- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

* * *

Cet intermède fit tout de même un bien fou à Alise. Sa motivation n'en était ressortie qu'accrue et, durant le mois qui suivit, la notoriété de sa cause augmenta grâce à toutes les démarches qu'elle réalisait.

Grâce à Mo, l'ensemble des Champions de Souka la soutenaient. À travers Candice, c'étaient des rassemblements entiers de coordinateurs qui lui avaient juré leur loyauté. Enfin, si elle n'arrivait pas à en faire de même pour Salencre, elle avait réussi à plier la ville de Gardenia à son idéal par le biais de sa députée.

Son nombre d'alliés au Parlement avait presque triplé en l'espace de quelques mois et si personne ne se désistait, elle était certaine d'obtenir la majorité des suffrages au moment du vote. Son projet de loi était prêt depuis longtemps, soigneusement rangé dans un tiroir privé de son bureau, où il ne demandait qu'à être relu avant sa validation.

\- L'heure est presque venue, Ucello.

Elle était assise dans son canapé en train d'étudier le fameux document pour s'assurer qu'il ne contenait aucune faille, aucune erreur. Son stari se tenait sur ses genoux. Elle caressait sa membrane rugueuse avec douceur.

\- Cette fois, j'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté. Candice, Mo, toi... Vous avez tous placé votre confiance en moi et je ne vous décevrai pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que la motion soit à nouveau rejetée. Le massacre va cesser.

Elle reposa les documents à côté d'elle. Elle avait passé toute sa soirée à lire et ses yeux la picotaient. Elle décida de s'accorder un peu de répit, ce qui se traduisait chez elle par une balade sur la jetée en compagnie d'Ucello.

Son appartement n'était pas très loin du port, assez près, même, pour que l'odeur saline de la mer porte jusqu'à ses fenêtres. Le soleil amorçait sa courbe vers l'horizon et sa couleur chatoyante recouvrait Salencre d'or.

Elle suivit un moment la route qui longeait la plage jusqu'aux premiers embarcadères, puis bifurqua sur la jetée. Elle tenait son stari dans ses bras, car il avançait beaucoup moins vite qu'elle, et ne le lâcha qu'une fois assise sur la bordure du promontoire rocheux. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, où les embruns léchaient ses mollets dénudés.

Elle contempla les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sous elle, l'écume blanchâtre qui s'étendait à la surface de l'eau. Le bruissement du ressac la berçait. Elle se serait volontiers assoupi quelques minutes si l'endroit ne devenait pas malfamé à la tombée de la nuit.

Ucello sauta sur son épaule et frotta amicalement ses branches contre son visage. Alise lui sourit, puis le tapota d'une main avec de figer ses doigts sur le collier de sa mère qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle ouvrit le médaillon, révélant le portrait d'une femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait hérité du physique maternel, alors que son caractère froid et altier se rapprochait davantage de celui de son père.

\- Maman, murmura-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la mer, serais-tu fière de moi si tu étais encore là ? Je sais combien tu aimais cette étendue, peut-être plus encore que moi. C'est la seule chose que je sais de toi et j'espère que ma victoire au Parlement, lorsqu'elle surviendra, te satisfera.

Aux grandes étapes de sa vie, Alise venait se confier dans la baie de Salencre qui était devenue un peu sa confidente, presque une amie. Elle s'adressait à sa mère, dans l'espoir que celle dernière, dont l'âme était certainement auprès de Lugia, puisse l'entendre. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception.

Elle déposa un baiser dans sa main, puis le souffla en direction des remous agités du port. Ce rituel lui avait presque toujours porté chance jusqu'à présent et, pour une cause aussi noble que celle-ci, elle savait que la bonne étoile de sa mère veillerait sur elle jusqu'au bout.

\- Ça commence à se rafraîchir, dirait-on. On rentre ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Ucello.

Il approuva en tournoyant sur place et choisit de regagner sa pokéball afin de l'alléger de son poids sur le trajet du retour. Ce fut donc en tête à tête avec elle-même qu'Alise parcourut le chemin en sens inverse.

Elle suivait le petit muret qui bordait la plage et avait ôté ses souliers pour marcher pieds nus sur l'asphalte tiède du trottoir, recouvert par les grains de sable que le vent portait jusque là. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand des éclats de rire la ramenèrent à la réalité.

La nuit était tombée, à présent, et seuls les lampadaires trompaient la pénombre. Elle parvint grâce à eux à distinguer les silhouettes d'un couple qui se promenait main dans la main au bord de l'eau.

Alise les contempla, à moitié envieuse, à moitié mélancolique. Elle n'avait pas eu de véritable relation durant ces dernières années, préférant de loin faire passer sa carrière politique au premier plan. En dépit de cela, elle avait parfois envie de se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un, notamment quand la tâche devenait trop ardue, comme cela avait été le cas dans sa lutte contre le Starossier.

À maintes reprises, elle avait songé à inviter Mo à sortir, le seul jeune homme qui lui plaisait vraiment, mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre par rapport à Candice. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que sa meilleure amie se sente exclue s'ils avaient dû tisser de nouveaux liens entre eux. Elle avait donc renoncé à cette idée, mais ne l'avait pas totalement effacée de sa mémoire pour autant.

Elle allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'un rayon de lune éclaira le visage des deux amoureux. Elle se figea, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. La femme avait enlacé son compagnon et l'embrassait avec tendresse, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la désemparait. Ce couple anonyme n'en était pas un : il s'agissait de Candice et Mo.

Dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu ! Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Elle se sentait à la fois blessée, bien qu'elle n'en veuille pas à son amie d'avoir fait ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé, mais surtout trahie qu'ils aient gardé un tel secret. Sans doute avaient-ils eu les mêmes scrupules qu'elle à ne pas vouloir qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart.

Elle resta encore un instant, immobile, à les observer. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. De la joie pour eux, de la peine... Toutes ces émotions étaient si confuses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les démêler. Elle finit par tourner les talons et par s'éloigner avant de prendre le risque d'être repérée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle savait. Elle voulait simplement rentrer.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les sanglots des embruns

\- Tu veux dire que ça y est ? Ça y est vraiment ?

Mo ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant que Candice se mettait à trépigner sous la table. Alise acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ce qui suffit à leur arracher un sourire de triomphe. Oui, enfin, tout était prêt.

\- Et où est la merveille ?

\- Encore dans mon bureau. Je n'allais pas l'emmener ici, quand même. Elle n'en sortira plus avant que l'heure soit venue de présenter la loi au Parlement. J'ai mis trop de temps à rédiger le projet, le relire, le réécrire et le corriger.

Ses deux amis se mirent à pousser des cris de joie et Alise s'efforça de partager leur allégresse, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. En réalité, contrairement à eux qui avait su la duper, elle peinait à cacher qu'elle était au courant au sujet de leur relation, or elle ne voulait pas leur en parler pour autant.

Elle les avait appelés un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi afin de leur proposer un rendez-vous au Café Nacré, où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour qu'elle leur annonce la grande nouvelle : son projet de loi était enfin achevé et allait pouvoir être présenté.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontente de savoir que nous voyons peut-être cet immonde Starossier dans les quais pour la dernière fois.

Candice tourna la tête en direction de la baie vitrée. Le bateau avait mouillé dans la baie la veille, emmenant avec lui une nouvelle cargaison de ses victimes. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas le distinguer, mais ils savaient que son ombre plongeait le port de Salencre dans les ténèbres et le sang.

\- Ucello va enfin retrouver la paix, affirma Alise en tapotant le renflement que la pokéball formait dans sa poche. Et moi aussi.

\- C'est vrai ! surenchérit Mo. Avec toutes ces nuits blanches que tu as passé à travailler, tu as bien mérité de dormir un peu et de te reposer. Quand la motion aura été adoptée, tu pourras partir un peu en vacances.

\- Quand même pas, non. Je te rappelle que même si c'était l'objectif principal de mon mandat, je serai encore députée après ça. Je dois continuer à jouer mon rôle jusqu'aux prochaines élections.

\- Qui sait ? Tu seras peut-être réélue, déclara Candice avec positivisme. Les gens ne t'appréciaient pas trop au début à cause de ton profil d'écologiste extrémiste, mais grâce à l'ardeur que nous avons mise dans ta campagne anti-Starossier, ils ont commencé à te voir autrement.

\- Je doute que ça suffise à les convaincre de voter pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu fais bien ton travail, non ?

\- Je suis censée défendre les intérêts de Salencre, je te rappelle, or pour beaucoup, je suis en train de ruiner l'économie du port.

\- Mais tu sauves les pokémon de la baie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit d'un grand réconfort pour les gens qui peinent à achever leur fin de mois avec leur salaire.

Alise prit une brioche dans la petite corbeille qu'elle avait commandée à la serveuse. Elle était tiède et une délicate odeur de vanille s'en échappait. Elle la mordit doucement en savourant son arôme naturel.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, confessa Mo. Mon non plus, je ne crois pas trop à une éventuelle réélection. Pour être honnête, je me suis même toujours demandé comment tu avais fait pour être nommée député une fois.

L'intéressée avala de travers la bouchée qu'elle était en train de mâcher et s'étouffa à demi. Elle se mit à tousser bruyamment, aussi Candice lui donna-t-elle plusieurs grandes tapes dans le dos. Elle lui servit ensuite un grand verre d'eau, qu'Alise but pratiquement d'une seule traite.

\- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, plaisanta son ami avec un clin d'œil. Je ne sous-entends pas que tu as triché, loin de là ! Comment t'y serais-tu prise, d'ailleurs ?

Pour toute réponse, elle esquissa un sourire forcé. Elle avait trop mal à la gorge pour s'exprimer dans l'immédiat et, lorsqu'elle le fit, sa voix avait pris un timbre rocailleux suite à sa quinte de toux :

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Comment aurais-je fait ?

\- Tu as toujours le mot pour rire, toi ! s'exclama Candice en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Mo. Alise est beaucoup trop honnête pour user de procédés aussi fourbes. D'ailleurs, si elle était capable de ça, elle ne se serait pas battue bec et ongles pendant des mois pour faire passer sa loi.

\- Ne crions pas victoire trop vite, interrompit-elle précipitamment. Elle n'a pas encore été acceptée. Pour ça, il faut encore attendre une ou deux semaines, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore choisi la date de la présentation.

\- Dans tous les cas, nous nous retrouverons ici à ta sortie du Parlement. Que ce soit pour fêter ta réussite ou t'apporter notre soutien dans la défaite.

Candice plaça sa main sur celle d'Alise et Mo l'imita. Ils échangèrent un sourire tous ensemble, chaleureux pour les deux autres, mais toujours crispé en ce qui concernait la politicienne.

* * *

\- Te rends-tu compte que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous voyons le Starossier dans le port ? D'ici quelques jours, c'en sera fini du cargo de la mort.

Ucello, assis sur l'épaule d'Alise, frotta l'une de ses branches rugueuses contre sa joue. Elle le sentait de moins en moins tendu, comme s'il prenait confiance en l'avenir. Depuis qu'il était avec elle, il n'avait pas encore émis la volonté d'évoluer. Cela l'avait inquiétée au début mais, après avoir consulté un psychologue pokémon, elle en avait déduit que le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents l'empêchait sans doute de grandir. Elle espérait que la fin de la traite des staross lui permettrait enfin d'en devenir un lui-même.

Les mains dans les poches de son blazer, elle remonta la route qui longeait la plage. Elle avait abandonné Candice et Mo devant le Café Nacré afin de rentrer au plus vite. Maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, être avec eux la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, mais cela lui pinçait le cœur de les voir si heureux quand elle était seule.

Le soleil amorçait sa courbe vers l'horizon. Au fur et à mesure que l'automne se rapprochait, il se couchait de plus en plus tôt. Bientôt, la nuit tomberait sur Salencre, mais Alise savait toujours qu'après revenait le jour, et ce serait pour elle un véritable renouveau. Elle se sentait sereine de se dire qu'elle allait mener sa croisade à terme.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le quartier dans lequel elle vivait, la première chose qui interpela son regard fut la longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui était garée au bas de son immeuble. Elle fronça les sourcils à sa vue : elle savait très bien à qui ce genre d'automobile aussi ostentatoire appartenait. Par réflexe, elle rappela Ucello dans sa pokéball.

En la voyant, un homme en costume, le visage dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil, descendit de la place du conducteur pour venir à sa rencontre. Il la salua brièvement d'un signe de tête, puis déclara d'une voix morne, presque mécanisée :

\- Mademoiselle Alise Degret ? J'ai ordre de vous faire monter dans cette voiture. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

\- Où comptez-vous m'emmener ?

\- C'est un ordre du Boss, mademoiselle. Tâchez de l'exécuter.

Alise lui jeta un regard blasé tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la portière arrière, mais consentit tout de même à venir s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle espérait que personne ne l'avait aperçue. La Main Noire était très controversée à Souka, à l'instar du Starossier, mais nul ne se permettait de s'y opposer.

Le chauffeur démarra en douceur et prit la route principale de Salencre, celle qui reliait la ville à la capitale. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour deviner où elle se rendait : le quartier général de la mafia se trouvait à Milicent. Elle savait qu'on l'emmenait là-bas.

Le trajet nécessita une grosse demi-heure, essentiellement due au non-respect des limitations de vitesse, sans quoi il aurait sûrement été bien plus long. Alise esquissa un sourire en passant devant le siège du Parlement où elle présenterait sa loi d'ici quelques jours, mais se renfrogna lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa face au siège de la Main Noire.

En apparence, il ne s'agissait que d'un casino des plus anodins, mais personne à Souka n'ignorait qu'il était le repère de ces sinistres individus. C'était un secret de polichinelle : leur existence et leurs actes étaient connus de tous.

\- Descendez, ordonna le chauffeur après lui avoir de nouveau ouvert.

Alise posa un pied sur l'asphalte, puis un second. L'homme s'écarta pour lui laisser davantage de place et elle se redressa avec élégance. Elle restait parfaitement calme, presque aussi stoïque que lui. Elle n'était pas inquiète sur ce qui pouvait l'attendre au QG de la Main Noire.

En effet, bien que l'organisation ait de nombreux défauts, ses membres n'étaient pas des criminels, ou du moins pas des assassins. Ils ne tuaient personne et n'employaient que très rarement la violence. En revanche, ils avaient d'autres méthodes de persuasion très efficaces. Bon nombre de commerces fermaient après avoir fait faillite, des scandales éclataient dans les familles qui refusaient de coopérer... Tout ceci était signé de la main de la mafia.

\- Présentez-vous à l'accueil, vous y recevrez de nouvelles instructions. Mes hommages, mademoiselle Degret.

Le chauffeur s'inclina avec respect devant elle et elle répondit à ses salutations par un bref mouvement de la tête. Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour se diriger vers l'entrée ostentatoire du casino, rehaussée de spots lumineux puissants qui brillaient même en plein jour, au grand dam des écologistes dont elle faisait partie.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur son passage et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. L'endroit était bruyant. Alise n'aimait guère cette abondance de luxure, mais elle ignora son ressenti pour s'avancer vers le guichet où une femme distribuait des jetons à de riches clients. Un homme avec un attaché-case s'éloigna du comptoir, par-dessus lequel elle put se pencher à son tour.

\- Ah, mademoiselle Degret ! lança l'employée en l'identifiant immédiatement. Le Boss veut vous voir immédiatement. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous rendre dans son bureau.

La femme fouilla un instant son bureau encombré, puis tendit à Alise une carte magnétique suspendue à une lanière en tissu qui permettait de la passer autour du cou. La politicienne s'en empara.

\- Pour rejoindre la partie privée du casino, vous passez devant les tables de blackjack et ce sera la porte tout au fond, à la droite de la roulette. C'est étrange de vous expliquer cela à vous. J'ai un peu du mal à croire que vous ne soyez jamais venue ici.

\- C'est vrai... Bonne journée, Margot.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, puis Alise suivit le chemin que l'hôtesse venait de lui indiquer. De temps en temps, un client la reconnaissait sûrement et jetait un regard dans sa direction, puis se reconcentrait sur les machines à sous accolées au mur.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente de quitter cette salle bondée dans laquelle régnaient une chaleur étouffante et des effluves entêtants de parfums mélangés. Après avoir ouvert la porte métallique avec son passe, en dépit de l'étiquette qui indiquait "PRIVE"', elle se retrouva dans un long couloir obscur.

La lumière s'alluma automatiquement sur son passage. Elle ignorait où était situé le bureau du Boss, Margot n'avait pas été aussi précise dans ses explications, sans doute par peur qu'un individu lambda ne surprenne ses paroles. Elle déambula donc plusieurs minutes dans les corridors, jusqu'à localiser l'endroit qu'elle recherchait.

Personne ne connaissait le visage du chef de la Main Noire. Il ne se montrait jamais en public, préférant envoyer ses sous-fifres ou ses hommes de confiance sur le terrain. Son identité était un mystère pour tout le monde. Nul ne savait qui tirait en secret les ficelles de Souka.

\- Entrez, invita une voix profonde après qu'Alise ait toqué à la porte.

Elle poussa le battant et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une piécette raffinée au mobilier ancien. Un homme lui tournait le dos, les mains jointes au niveau de ses reins. Il portait un costume de marque à la coupe impeccable et ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène étaient coiffés vers l'arrière.

L'individu se tourna vers elle, le regard aussi froid et dur que le sien. Il était plutôt bel homme, le teint buriné, les tempes grisonnantes et la moustache fine. Son maintien était élégant, à l'instar de ses manières. Il la jaugea un instant, puis sourit.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Alise.

\- En effet. Bonjour, papa.

Monsieur Degret vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau et il l'invita d'un geste à prendre place également. Il lui proposa un café, qu'elle accepta volontiers avant que le silence ne s'installe entre eux.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas couru le risque de me faire venir jusqu'ici uniquement dans le but d'avoir de mes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, le visage grave.

\- Non, c'est exact. Je devais m'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Ça me navre de te l'annoncer, mais en ce moment, tu me causes beaucoup de désagréments, Alise.

\- Des... désagréments ? répéta l'intéressée en tiquant sur le mot. De quoi as-tu à te plaindre ? Il me semble que je me suis montrée plus qu'à la hauteur de tes espérances dans l'affaire du Centre Commercial. Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas pu acheter les parts de Borchoff pour une bouchée de pain. C'est en mettant le nez dans les dossiers que j'ai réussi à découvrir que le bâtiment n'était pas aux normes sécuritaires et écologiques.

\- C'est vrai et je t'ai d'ailleurs grassement récompensée pour ce service. En revanche, il n'était pas prévu que l'argent que je gagne d'un côté grâce à toi, tu me le fasses perdre d'un autre.

\- Comment ça ? J'ai toujours accepté de te rendre service dans la mesure du possible afin que tes affaires prospèrent.

\- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait que tu sois déterminée à t'opposer à moi.

Alise fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas où son père voulait en venir. Elle faisait preuve de d'une loyauté constante à son égard, même si elle le voyait peu souvent à cause de ses occupations réprimandables, aussi ne saisissait-elle pas ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher.

\- La loi que tu as enjoint les autres députés à accepter, sur les taxes portuaires concernant les pierres précieuses, a fait chuter mon business et mes bénéfices ont diminué de soixante pour cent.

\- Tu ne me confies rien au sujet de tes projets, sauf quand je peux t'être utile à quelque chose. Je n'étais même pas au courant que tu faisais dans la vente de bijoux, alors comment aurais-je pu savoir que ça allait te causer du tort ?

\- Oh, ça m'en causera toujours moins que si tu parviens à mener ta croisade à bien.

\- Ma... croisade ? Qu'est-ce que ma lutte anti-Starossier vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Alise, Alise... Tu es incroyablement intelligente, mais aussi terriblement stupide quand tu décides de le vouloir, sourit M. Degret. Les rubis de ces pokémons valent une petite fortune. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser un tel trésor au fond de la mer ?

\- Quoi ? s'époumona sa fille en se levant d'un bond, manquant de renverser sa chaise au passage. Tu veux dire que tu es également à la tête du trafic de staross ?

\- Evidemment. C'est pour cette raison que je te demanderai de ne pas soumettre ta motion au Parlement.

\- C'est hors de question ! J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses venant de toi, papa. Je t'ai toujours couvert, j'ai influencé le gouvernement à maintes reprises pour que tu puisses continuer à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, mais là, c'est trop !

Elle abattit violemment son poing sur le bureau et le son qu'il produisit se répercuta un instant dans le calme de la pièce. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées sous la colère, au contraire de son père qui conservait un flegme parfait.

\- Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Même avec mes amis, lorsqu'ils critiquaient la Main Noire, j'ai soutenu que vous n'étiez pas foncièrement mauvais, et aujourd'hui j'apprends que tu es celui contre qui je me suis battue toutes ces années !

\- Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a pris tes propos d'écologistes extrémistes au sérieux et j'ai pu m'amuser à te regarder perdre ton temps à essayer de me contrer. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Tu représentes une menace qu'il me faut éradiquer.

\- Eradiquer ? Tu as l'intention de te débarrasser de ta propre fille ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Non, bien sûr que non, Alise ! Simplement, tu ne présenteras pas ta loi, c'est tout.

\- Oh que si ! Cette fois, papa, je ne marcherai pas dans ta combine. Vous massacrez des pokémons par centaines, vous souillez la baie de Salencre avec leur sang. Il n'est pas question que je ferme les yeux sur un tel crime.

\- Si tu t'obstines à refuser, je vais me voir forcé de t'y contraindre.

Le sang d'Alise se glaça dans ses veines alors que M. Degret se mettait lui aussi debout pour arpenter la pièce en faisant les cent pas, une main dans son dos, l'autre sous son menton.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié par quel moyen tu as accédé à ton poste de députée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non...

Elle lâcha cette réponse dans un souffle. Elle avait toujours fait confiance à son père pour qu'il ne la menace pas avec cela, mais elle s'était trompée. Il y avait des quantités d'actions qu'il était capable de réaliser auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais cru.

\- Si tu refuses, je révélerai à tout le monde que la Main Noire a truqué les élections de façon à t'assurer la victoire au siège de Salencre que tu convoitais. Ta carrière politique sera ruinée, de même que ton honneur et que le crédit que les habitants de Souka t'accordent. Tu n'as pas envie que ça se produise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je...

Alise ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle était dans une impasse. Son père était l'individu le plus puissant de la région et il pourrait faire tomber sa tête du Parlement en un claquement de doigt, ainsi qu'il venait de le lui faire comprendre. Si jamais elle s'opposait à lui, ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle se permettrait en tant que politicienne.

\- Papa, explique-moi... tenta-t-elle d'une voix compréhensive. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Tes casinos, tes magasins, tout te rapporte de l'argent, non ? Tu es de loin l'homme le plus riche, à Souka. Pourquoi as-tu en plus besoin de massacrer d'innocents pokémons ?

\- Innocents, les staross ? Fais croire ça à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de sang sur les mains. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps que ces maudites créatures me payent leur dû ! mugit M. Degret.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre hurler et, les rares fois où cela se produisait, il était véritablement en proie à une rage incontrôlable, exactement comme cela semblait être le cas en cet instant.

\- Quel dû ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ce qu'ils nous ont fait à toi, à moi et à ta mère.

\- A ma... mère ? répéta Alise, abasourdie.

Son père ne parlait pratiquement jamais d'elle, d'où le peu de connaissances qu'elle possédait à son sujet. D'instinct, elle porta sa main au médaillon qui avait jadis appartenu à sa génitrice et qui contenait l'unique photographie qu'elle possédait d'elle.

\- Sans ces stupides étoiles de mer que tu tiens à protéger, elle ne serait sûrement pas morte.

\- Tu es fou, papa ! Tu m'as toujours dit qu'elle avait perdu la vie parce que l'accouchement s'était mal passé. S'il y a une responsable dans l'histoire, c'est moi.

\- Non... En réalité, tu es née prématurée. Sa grossesse était censée durer encore un mois, sauf que nous étions sur un bateau lorsqu'elle a eu les premières contractions. J'ai demandé à l'équipage de mettre le cap sur le port le plus proche, à savoir Salencre, car j'ai tout de suite vu que cela n'allait pas. Il y avait un médecin à bord, mais il manquait de moyen. Si nous avions atteint la côte à temps, elle aurait pu être dirigée vers un hôpital où on l'aurait sauvée, sauf que la coque a heurté un ban de staross qui a endommagé les hélices. Quand nous avons accosté, il était trop tard. Elle est morte dans mes bras, à cause de ces satanées...

\- C'était un accident ! protesta Alise.

Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Toute cette histoire venait de la perturber. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait toujours pas en vouloir aux pokémons que son père traquait sans relâche. C'aurait pu être des corayons, un wailmer ou n'importe quoi. Les staross se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Que tu les tues ne ramènera pas maman, tu en as conscience ?

\- Peu importe. Je préfère les voir en parure plutôt qu'en vie.

\- Tu es monstrueux !

\- Non, je nous fais justice.

\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

\- Qui le fera, dans ce cas ? Arceus ? Lugia ? Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça pour croire à de telles fadaises.

Alise ne releva pas. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le plateau de bois du bureau. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle le relâcha et se recula d'un pas. Elle regarda son père dans les yeux, dont les traits étaient devenus fous.

\- Pendant tous ces mois, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment, tu savais... Tu savais que je me battais contre toi, mais tu ne m'en as rien dit. C'est maintenant, alors que je suis à deux doigts de réussir, que tu veux que j'abandonne mes projets ? Que fais-tu des gens qui comptent sur moi ?

\- A toi de voir si tu préfères les décevoir en renonçant ou les voir te mépriser parce que le monde découvrira la véritable origine de ton mandat.

La politicienne sentit ses muscles se contracter de colère. Son père n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, contrairement à elle qui n'en possédait plus une seule. Après ces années de bons et loyaux services à l'égard de la Main Noire, voici que l'organisation se retournait contre elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en posture de négocier, Alise, souligna M. Degret. Soit tu te plies à ma volonté, soit tu en payeras le prix.

\- Comment peux-tu faire ça à ta propre fille ?

\- C'est toi qui me contraint à en arriver à de telles extrémités. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais chercher à me mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

\- Et j'ai toujours tenu cette promesse.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que tu n'avais jamais eu de sang sur les mains jusqu'à présent. Tu n'es rien qu'un égoïste. Tu sais que je suis écologiste, je l'ai toujours été, et pourtant tu mets à mal tous les préceptes qui me sont chers.

\- Au contraire, Alise, je ne pense qu'à toi. A toi qui n'a pas eu le loisir de connaître ta mère uniquement parce que ces créatures existent.

\- Alors accepte aussi que je puisse leur pardonner, contrairement à toi.

\- Hélas, c'est impossible.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je crains que si. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu décidais : perdre dignement ou bien perdre dans la honte.

Alise enfila son manteau qu'elle avait ôté après s'être installée sur sa chaise et tourna le dos à son père avec rage pour fondre sur la porte d'un pas déterminé. Elle n'en avait pas actionné la poignée qu'il lui lançait :

\- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir, après quoi je rendrais public toute l'affaire. Tu es une fille réfléchie, je compte sur toi de ne pas faire l'erreur de t'opposer à moi.


End file.
